Messages
by a1y-puff
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji exchanging emails after match with Rikkai. Hints of TezuFuji.


Author: a1y-puff

Fandom: PoT

Pairing: TezuFuji (hints)

Genre: General or friendship... maybe?

Rating: G

Disclaimer: they're not mine...

A/N: This is my first TezuFuji fic.. please have mercy, also on my grammars .

* * *

**MESSAGES**

From: Oishi S.

Subject: Today's report

Message:

Tezuka! How're you doing? The match with Rikkai today was so awesome! I wish you were here to watch. It's true that we lost both of the doubles' matches, but the singles' matches were just… great!

You should've seen how Inui threw his data-tennis style and running around like mad. We were pretty much panicked at first seeing him like that. But soon, we were awed at his new playing style. He was far, FAR from calm like how he used to play. He was so full of energy! And yes, he won the game! I wonder if from now on he will use that style instead of his data-tennis.

As for Fuji, he really did show how tensai he really is. His opponent was Kirihara Akaya, the one Echizen beat the other day in an unofficial match. I told you about that, yes? Anyway, Kirihara managed to catch Fuji off guard and hit the ball to Fuji's head. I'm not sure if it was an accident, though. And that caused Fuji to be temporarily blind. We were worried. I mean, how would someone play while he couldn't see anything? But that's Fuji for you! He managed to strike back only by sensing the ball! I don't think I will be able to do something like that, ever. Fuji really is a monster. Anyway, he beat the crap out of Kirihara in that state, even though Kirihara was in a 'muga no kyouchi' state and used great techniques. I want to know how tensai Fuji can be. He's so unpredictable, don't you think?

And Echizen… I don't know how to describe his match. He was just… great! He did 'muga no kyouchi' consciously! He used Kirihara's knuckle serve, Akutsu's sliding, Fuji Yuuta's twist spin shot, Momoshiro's dunk smash, and that's how he stole one point from Rikkai's Sanada. Can you belive that? But it seemed Echizen had forced himself since the beginning of the match. He was kinda worn out in the middle, having to face Sanada's Fuurinkazan. We were so worried. After all, his opponent was one of the best national players. But I'm glad it turned out fine. the match was just... great! I really can't find any words to describe it more!! Echizen is really something, ne?

That's all for today. I think you really missed a lot by not able to watch today's match. Rikkai Dai is indeed strong. But our Seigaku is growing stronger each day too! You must be proud of them, ne? And so is Yamato-buchou…

Well, I suppose you still have to concentrate on your treatment. I hope you're doing well. Come back as soon as your shoulder's healed. We miss you, buchou!

---

From: Tezuka

Subject: (no subject)

Message:

I see. Good work everyone. Saa, yudan sezu ni ikou.

O

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: Your eyes

Message:

I heard you got blinded. Are you okay?

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: I'm fine

Message:

I didn't expect you to email me. So you're _that _worried about me? That's rare, Tezuka.

Anyway I'm fine. I can see now. It was just a temporary blindness.

Nothing serious, so don't worry.

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: (no subject)

Message:

I didn't expect you to let anyone caught you off-guard.

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Well…

Message:

That's probably because today, there wasn't this 'certain someone' to whisper "yudan sezu ni ikou" to my ears.

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: …

Message:

That is not a reason, Fuji…

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Irony

Message:

Well, to tell you the truth, I was thinking of you when Kirihara caught me off guard. It was pretty ironic that a person who always told us not to let our guard down was actually the one who caused me to be off-guard, ne…

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: And?

Message:

What were you thinking about?

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: You

Message:

I recalled your match with Atobe. About how serious you were. You fought hard to bring us into the national tournament, to achieve your dream. And I wondered if I could really play seriously, for Seigaku's sake.

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: (no subject)

Message:

But I figured you must've played seriously today, yes? No matter how genius you are, I'm sure it took serious effort to win a match while you were blind. And not to mention your opponent was pretty tough.

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Wow

Message:

I didn't know you're actually capable to type that much. You're actually not as stoic as your displayed expression, right Tezuka?

Well, I think I did after all. I felt like I had to win no matter what. I couldn't fail everyone in the team.

And I couldn't fail you.

Too bad you weren't there to see me play that serious, ne?

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: I will

Message:

Just make sure you'll show me next time. And if you would, have a match with me, Fuji.

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Saa…

Message:

We'll see about that. I rarely got serious, as you may already know.

And I don't think I could fight you seriously, Tezuka...

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: Why?

Message:

Why not?

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Because…

Message:

…I don't want to. I know you're stronger than me, even without us having a match, so why bother?

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: We don't know

Message:

We'll never know till we try.

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: but I know

Message:

You and I are different, Tezuka. Your strength came from your heart, your hope, and your dream to bring Seigaku into the national. That is what I lack of. That is why you're stronger than me.

I may be pretty good at techniques and senses, but I lack of all that you have.

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: Then…

Message:

Where does your strength come from?

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: …

Message:

Saa…

---

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Subject: whatever

Message:

I still want to have a match with you once I return. Now you better rest.

Good night.

---

From: Fuji S.

Subject: Alright…

Message:

If you insisted, so be it. I'll be waiting for you then. You better come back soon before I can change my mind.

Now then, I think you should rest too, ne? Don't push yourself too hard.

Good night, then… Kunimitsu.

END

* * *

A/N: SO.. how was it? anyway, I can't describe Echizen's match that much coz actually I didn't watch the anime, while the manga, in my country had only published untill vol. 26 . 

**EDITED: thanks to all my reviewers, I edited Echizen vs Sanada's part **

Reviews would be love, please? m( )m


End file.
